SH: Promotional Sets
'' Description:'' Four promotional polybag sets from both Sherlock Holmes films! Will Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade keep Lord Blackwood behind bars? What will happen to Reordan when Irene Adler and Dredger arrive at his laboratory? Are Doctor John Watson and Mary Morstan safe when Colonel Sebastian Moran sneaks into their wedding? And will Mycroft Holmes and Madam Simza Heron be able to stop Professor Moriarty's evil plan when he arrives in Switzerland? SH: Blackwood's Cell Set Features Blackwood's Cell features: *43 bricks! *Three minifigures - Sherlock Holmes, Inspector Lestrade, and Lord Blackwood in handcuffs! *A small cell with a bench! *A flick-fire missile! *A lantern! *A key! *And a raven! Parts of the Set Blackwood's cell measures approximately 4.75cm (1.75") wide, 4.75cm (1.75") deep, and 5.5cm (2.25") high, excluding the raven. It features a small cell with a small wooden bench, and a wall with bars. There is a flickfire missile and a raven. On the outside of the cell are a lantern with a flame, and a key. This set is based on the scene in the 2009 film where Holmes visits Blackwood in prison, where he has apparently been casting spells on other inmates. The flick-fire missile is included to look like magic being cast by Blackwood. Although it did not feature in the film, it is included here for playability. Characters Sherlock Holmes 5.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Inspector LeStrade 1.jpg|Inspector Lestrade|link=SH: Inspector Lestrade Lord Blackwood 5.jpg|Lord Blackwood|link=SH: Lord Blackwood Reordan's Laboratory Set Features Reordan's Laboratory features: *47 pieces! *Three minifigures - Luke Reordan, Dredger in a unique assassin variation, and Irene Adler! *Laboratory with bookcase and shelves! *Saucepan! *Conical flask! *Catapult with dynamite! *Cooking pot! *And glow-in-the-dark skull! Parts of the Set Reordan's Laboratory measures approximately 7cm (3") wide, 3.25cm (1.25") deep, and 4.75cm (1.75") high. It features a bookcase with five different coloured books, two thin shelves above, and one large worktop below. There are a skull that glows in the dark, a cooking pot, a conical flask with a green substance inside, and a saucepan on a stove. There is also a wooden plank which acts as a catapult, and a stick of dynamite which can be fired from this. The set is based on the scene in the 2009 film where Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson visit Reordan's laboratory, and find, among other things, a collection of old books, a saucepan full of boiling frogs, and several traps. These have all been included, though the bear traps have been replaced by the catapult for playability. The other details of the set are also for playability. Characters Reordon 1.jpg|Reordan|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Reordan Dredger 2.jpg|Dredger|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Dredger Irene Adler 7.jpg|Irene Adler|link=SH: Irene Adler Watson's Wedding Set Features Watson's Wedding features: *41 pieces! *Three minifigures - Mary Morstan, Doctor Watson, and Colonel Sebastian Moran! *Two-tiered rotating wedding cake! *Two wedding rings and bouquet of flowers! *Bagpipes and kilt! *Wedding figurines! *Five decorative flowers! *Three golden plaques! *And a revolver! Parts of the Set The wedding cake measures 4.75cm (2") wide, 4.75cm (2") deep, and 5.5cm (2.25") tall. It features a round pink table that can be rotated. There are three decorative plaques and then a revolver where the fourth should be. The wedding cake features two tiers and is decorated by pale pink flowers. On the top are two microfigures, representing Doctor Watson and Mary Morstan. This set is based on the scene from the 2011 film where Doctor Watson and Mary Morstan get married, but Colonel Sebastian Moran also attends the wedding in order to summon Sherlock Holmes to Professor Moriarty's university. However, Moran did not sneak into the wedding as a bagpiper and nobody drew a revolver; these details are included for playability. Characters Mary Watson 2.jpg|Mary Morstan|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mary_Watson Watson 4.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Colonel Sebastian Moran 2.jpg|Colonel Sebastian Moran|link=SH: Colonel Sebastian Moran Moriarty in Switzerland Set Features Moriarty in Switzerland features: *45 pieces! *3 minifigures - Professor Moriarty, Madam Simza Heron, and Mycroft Holmes! *A catapult! *Three large ice blocks! *A sleigh with two husky dogs and four skis! *A container! *And an eskimo hood! Parts of the Set Catapult The catapult measures approximately 2.5cm (1") wide, 2.5cm (1") deep, and 3cm (1.25") high. It consists of a small catapult that can be rotated, and three transparent blue ice blocks that can be fired. This part of the set is not based on anything from the 2011 film, and is simply for playability. Sleigh The sleigh measures approximately 11cm (4.5") long, and 5cm (2") wide at its widest point. It has two dogs attached to a harness which draws the sleigh itself, which is fixed to four large skis. It has a brown container at its rear where the eskimo hood is kept. This part of the set is based upon the sleigh that Moriarty is seen riding in when he arrives at Reichenbach in the 2011 film. He is seen in a small sleigh being drawn by numerous dogs. No eskimo hood was seen in the film, and this is included for playability. Characters Professor Moriarty 9.jpg|Professor Moriarty|link=SH: Professor Moriarty Madam Simza Heron 3.jpg|Madam Simza Heron|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Madam_Simza_Heron Mycroft Holmes 3.jpg|Mycroft Holmes|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mycroft_Holmes See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Sets